


Limon Live

by Orpheus938



Series: A Slice of Limon [10]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus938/pseuds/Orpheus938
Summary: Limon takes a stroll and reminisces over his past
Series: A Slice of Limon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Limon Live

“The woods are nice today,” Limon thought to himself as he walked outside of Castle Candy. 

The sun shown brightly between the leaves of the trees, as the wind blew lightly across his midriff. The crop top Liam had given him fit well, but Limon wasn’t sure it was his style. He wore it regardless. 

Liam had been the first one to show him kindness from the Royal family and Limon related to his feelings of being trapped somewhere they don’t belong.

Limon searched once again for seeds to give Liam as a gift, but couldn’t ever seem to find any.

He knew how it looked, but he really just wanted to repay Liam’s kindness, and Liam never read into anything like others did. Limon really liked that about him. 

Limon continued his walk stumbling over hidden roots, and slipping in chocolate puddles.

How luck that puddle was, to be created as chocolate and not a Lemon Coughdrop. 

At least that is how Limon used to think.

Recently Limon had been feeling better about himself. The self help courses Sir Theobald had enrolled him in, through the Bulbian church, really were helping. 

Healthy foods were a lot more common, than he thought, and Limon had met several new friends. 

If friends just talk to you about their problems then leave before you can speak, of course.

As he left the woods, Limon found his favorite spot. The bottom of the stairs looked nice today. Clean, and not covered in the dirt that often left his clothes as he made a daily tumble. 

He sat down and looked out on the palace grounds.

Sir Toby passed by and waved a kind greeting, and continued on his way. The kind Gummy Bear knight was sporting the new Gumbar Knight Squad crop top that had just been introduced by the princesses, and Limon thought it fit Toby well. His eyes lingered maybe too long, but no one seemed to have noticed.

Limon thought about his first interaction with Sir Toby. 

Limon had just tripped and almost dropped a teacup, but out of nowhere a young Gummy Bear man appeared, and caught both the cup and Limon.

“Are you ok?” Asked the young knight.

“Yes sir! Sorry to have inconvenienced you. If you need to smack me, that’s fine.” Limon responded quickly and meekly.

“Smack you? Why would I do that? You just stumbled, please don’t worry about it. Saving people is my job.” Said Toby quite proudly. Puffing his chest out.

Limon was awestruck from then on. 

Now Toby was a strong knight, who was well built and molded by his training. Sir Theobald had made a great impression on the young man, and Limon was thankful for such an upstanding man being in the castle. 

The muffin guards had been rowdy recently, and Sir Toby had served to help keep things orderly, in the absence of Sir Theobald.

“LIMON!” Screamed a voice, from the castle.

“Yes sir, I am coming sir!” Replied Limon, shaking out of his trance.

Scrambling from his seat, Limon began running up the stairs. Tripping and catching his chin on a stair, Limon blacked out once again. 

This time not on purpose.

He might have to punish himself again when he wakes.


End file.
